Interview with the Demon Lord Hanoashi Katoni
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: In 2008, Brett managed to interview the Demon lord. However, Hanoashi Katoni isn't exactly what he expected, and her reason for becoming a pilot was even more surprising, but not unheard of.


**Blazepanzer here and I've wanted to do an Ace Combat Zero Demon Lord interview fic for quite some time. Nothing too fancy, just something I've been meaning to finish for a while now. Enjoy!**

**Blazepanzer does not own Ace Combat. **

"Hanoashi Katoni, AKA Galm one. The infamous Damon lord." Brett started, ignoring the glare that the red head was giving him. "She flew in the skies for a few short months, earning fear and admiration from her allies and her foes. She now earns a living as a school teacher in Belka."

He paused, as if trying to know where to start.

"I don't mind that you introduced me as the Demon Lord, but if you could I'd rather you not call me that," Hanoashi spoke up quietly.

"Oh...um sure," Brett agreed, trying to gauge the woman in front of him. She looked to be in her early 30's, and looked somewhat like Yolko from the popular Sword Art Online light Novel, albeit Hanoashi had a slight reddish tint to her skin and she had reddish-orange hair and green , while she didn't look Belkan her accent certainly sounded like it.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit...edgy about the name is all," she explained, a slight tinge of anger and embarrassment crossing her face.

"So...if you don't mind, what made you decide to become a merc?" Brett began.

"Well...to be honest, I should mention that becoming a mercenary was never my intention." Hanoashi pointed out. "Air force Pilot, yes, but not mercenary."

"So you wanted to be an air-force pilot?" Brett began.

"Hanoashi nodded. "Yeah, namely because my dream had always been to become a school teacher, but coming from a poor family and Ustio's lack of scholarship opportunities, going into the Air-force was the quickest way for me to attend collage."

"I see, nothing wrong with that." Brett admitted. "But why switch to becoming a mercenary?"

She didn't say anything at first, before gazing out the window. "It was a normal day on that day," she began. We had been sent to investigate contacts on our side of the border. At the time, I was flying the J35J Draken. What we didn't know was how fast the Belkans where going to hit us, and basically by the end of it all only me and Patrick James where left."

"Oh..I'm sorry," Brett sympathized.

Hanoashi shook momentary in grief before steeling herself. "Yeah, that was a hard blow. Thankfully some of our pilots had been able to move to Valais air base, reforming themselves into the Fernier, Caravan, Lancer, and Altair squadrons. As for me and PJ, we ended up being offered a job as mercs, given that we couldn't form a regular squadron by ourselves, and that Ustio kinda wanted an actual Air Force pilot in the merc squads. Or more precise, they offered us the same contracts that the mercs had and to reduce our service length requirements to the end of the war."

She paused breifly before finishing. "Generally it was a good deal, so naturally me and PJ took it."

"So basically you became Galm one and Patrick James became Crow 3?" Brett confirmed. As she nodded he pressed on. "So what did you think of them?"

"Well, PJ was talkative, but not un-enjoyable, and...I owe him my life for blocking that laser Pixy shot toward me during the Avalon Dam assault. Now Pixy...well admittedly I had a bit of a crush on him, but I pushed my feelings out of the way given his line of work as a mercenary. After he betrayed me though, I tended to forget about him." She admitted. "I don't think I need to say why," she added in a tone that warned Brett not to argue.

"Out of curiosity, what was your first impression of Pixy?"

"Well...like I said I developed a brief crush on the guy latter on...but during our first few days together I was actually a bit wary of him. Guess in the end my initial fear was right."

"So...I never really got a straight answer on what plane you flew, aside from you mentioning the Draken." Brett brought up.

"Ah yeah...well, I first flew the Draken, then after the Furturo canal, I switched to an F-16 Fighting Falcon. Unfortunately, my F-16 was hit by Excalibur during operation Dynamo, though I was able to make it across allied lines before I had to abandon the jet. The last aircraft I flew in the Belkan war was the SU-37 Terminator."

"What did you think of Excalibur?" Brett continued.

"Well...to be honest I hated it, I mean an F-16 is expensive although many of our pilots had been killed which in my opinion was worse than me losing the aircraft. I had to admit though that the weapon was effective, and that part did impress me."

"Pixy said that you where the one who..." Brett paused as Hanoashi once again glared at him.

"First off, I never laid a strike against Excalibur itself. Basically I took out the radar jammers and then the Railway guns. Pixy took out the power plants while the Crow and Lancer squadrons damaged the weapon enough for it to stop working. Osean Bombers later ensured the complete destruction of the weapon."

"So...Pixy lied?" Brett asked quietly.

Hanoashi let out a gusty sigh. "Look, even if you have rocket pods that launch one rocket per trigger pull, the very most you're aircraft is going to hold per flight is less than 28 weapons, and usually it's less than ten. Granted you can take out light targets with your guns, but most targets needed missiles or bombs to be taken out with any effect and the real world isn't an arcade video game where your ammo refills automatically."

"But you where good, right?" Brett asked quietly, feeling as if he'd been lied to.

"Good, yes. But not as good as the rumors say. Having one pilot single-handedly turning the war is excellent propaganda. For Belka, it's a convenient excuse. For Ustio, it's a trump card and a national folk tale. OSEA considers it a good battle field legend. I'll grant you that I was Ustio's best pilot during the war, but Pixy wasn't that far behind, at least until the bastard defected. PJ was by no means a slouch either."

"So...what did you think of the war?"

She held a quizzical look on her face. "Well...I hated the V2, pixy's betray, the nuclear attack, and the war in general. Although admittedly I missed flying the SU-37, that jet was a dream to fly in my book. As far as the pilots I shot down...I feel bad about most of them, irregardless of whether or not they are dead or still alive."

"Most of them?" Brett asked quizzically.

"Those that where stupid enough to join the terrorist organization A World With No Boundaries... Yeah, I don't feel sorry for them at all. But pilots such as Rainer Altman and Dietrich Kellerman, They've suffered loss, with Rainer losing his captain at Directus and Dietrich losing some of his Students at B7R." She then let out as small sigh. "Having lost PJ...I can understand how they feel. Granted me and PJ weren't in love or anything and while we where only in the same squadron for a short time, we where good friends."

"I...I'm sorry." Brett whispered. Sensing she was starting to tire out from the memories he decided to ask one final question. "Out of curiosity...why teach here in Belka?"

Hanoashi stared at him for a brief moment before letting out a rather sarcastic laugh. "Well, can you believe that none of the Allied forces would let the infamous "Demon Lord" Teach?"

"They...wouldn't let you teach?" Brett gasped.

She shook her head sadly. "Nope. I save their sorry buts and they deem me too dangerous to teach. The sorry useless bastards wouldn't even let me get my degree." She then let out a quiet smile. "Belka ended up offering me an education and citizenship in return for agreeing to join their reserve Airforce for ten years."

"I'm just finding it odd that you took the offer, much less that they made the offer. I mean, you brought Belka to it's knees and they just took you in?" Brett questioned. "And weren't you afraid of retribution.

"I can see where you're coming from. But to be honest, Belka was actually quite thankful for me bringing the Rald party to an end, as well as taking out the V-2. Also, I took out the Dominic Zubov, the assassin so to speak, which brought a sort of justice to the families of those Belkan fighters he shoot down. In short, most of the Belkan citizens are kind of thankful to me in one way or another, if not accepting of me at least."

She took a small breath, before smiling. "Not to mention I married to one of the veterans of the Belka war, believe it or not."

"You did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, granted he wasn't a part of a major squadron and he was a bit older than me, and yet I don't mind. And no, he and I never met on the battlefield, though we did do a few patrols during my mandatory Sunday patrols."

"But going back to to the question of Retribution, no, there's only a minimal chance of that. Most of the pilots hated the Rald party and where quite happy to have them ousted. Granted, our territory being split isn't a good thing, Even I condemned OSEA for doing it after the nuclear attacks, but most people don't blame me specifically for the territory split."

"I see. Hanoashi, Thank you so much for the interview," Brett rose, extending his hand to her.

"It's no issue Brett," Hanoashi smiled as she shook his hand. "Besides, I'm believe it was time for my side of the story to be told."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hanoashi Katoni, The Demon Lord of the Round Table. In my documentary Warriors in the Belkan War, I mention that I was unable to find the Demon Lord. And yet... now that I've found her, it turns out she's not a demon after all, just a woman who had a dream to teach and her means of acquiring an education lead her down the patch of an Ace Fighter Pilot."

Pausing for a brief moment he continued his conclusion. "And yet, at the end of the war she found so much in common with the enemy when her allies had refused her of achieving her dream. Belka took her in, giving her an education, her dream job, and a husband even though they where her enemy. An enemy ace and her enemy country joining together, forgiving the pain and finding reasons to be thankful to each other."

"I can finally see why the those I interviewed had a smile on their faces when discussing her."

**Blazepanzer Here, and I wanted to thank those of you again for checking out my little story. I'll grant you, the Demon Lord Interview trope is a bit overused but I had considered writing a short story like this one for quite some time. **

**One thing I wanted to note is that Hanoashi does look a lot like Yolko from the Sword Art Online Anime, but I kinda wanted to include that as a bit of a side note to help describe what she looks like. They are some differences, but her body shape and hair style are almost identical ho Yolko's. For those of you who read my Legends of the Shadowclan Guild Rebirth fic, I plan on making quite a bit of gaffs about that later on once Hanoashi and Yolko do met up in that story. **

**On that note however, Hanoashi is technically genetically Irish, but given I thought mentioning Irish in the Strangereal universe might be odd, I neglected to mention that in her in-fic description. Also, she doesn't have an Irish accent, usually it'd be closer to a Hokkaido Accent if born or raised in Japan, or a southern Accent if raised in America. I opted to make it a Belkan accent for this story. **

**Finally, I do plan on doing a full Ace Combat fic in the future, but I need to finish some of my other fanfics first. I do plan on bringing Hanoashi back for a mini-fic before that however, nothing incredibly special as it's just a five to seven chapter story, but the full Fanfic will be about a different war and use a different OC of mine. **


End file.
